ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (Season 2)
This is Enda McNabola's idea of the second season of Marvel's Spider-Man in 2018. Though if you wish to contribute in your own way, knock yourselves out. Synopsis Peter Parker is in his sophomore year as a more experienced Super Hero and a more confident student at what was once the intimidating Horizon High School. Picking up where season one left off – in an epic showdown against Doc Ock, the Sinister Five, and Hobgoblin – season two will offer much higher stakes for both Peter and his heroic alter-ego, Spider-Man. He'll also learn how to navigate new responsibilities like working at his local newspaper The Daily Bugle while enduring Doc Ock's series of obstacles in the villain’s attempt to get rid of Spider-Man once and for all. The action-packed season will continue to touch on Spidey's relatable themes, including friendship, loyalty heroism, while staying true to its signature sense of comedy. Characters Main *'Peter Parker / Spider-Man' (Robbie Daymond) *'Miles Morales / Spider-Kid/ Kid Arachnid' (Nadji Jeter) *'Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen' (Laura Bailey) *'Anya Corazon / Spider-Girl' (Melanie Minichino) *'Harry Osborn / Hobgoblin' (Max Mittelman) *'Max Modell' (Fred Tatascoire) *'May Parker' (Nancy Linari) *'J. Jonah Jameson' (J.K. Simmons) - J. Jonah Jameson is the head editor of The Daily Bugle, a newspaper company/social media news website. Unlike other versions, Jameson is mildly nicer, he doesn't really hate Spider-Man or consider him a menace to society. However, he sees all superheroes like him as "over-glorified costumed vigilantes" that take away attention from real heroes such as police, army, doctors and making them look ineffective. Recurring/Others Returning *'Ben Parker' (Patton Oswalt) - Peter's deceased uncle. Although he's still dead, the lessons he taught Peter still hold value in his life. *'Herman Schultz / Shocker' (Cameron Boyce) *'Clayton Cole / Clash' (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Aleksei Sythsevich / Rhino' (Matthew Mercer) - A Russain foreign exchange student from Horizon High *'Ollie Osnick / Steel Spider' (Josh Keaton) - Since being saved by Spider-Man from Doc Ock's mind control, Ollie Osnick has decided to pay forward the favour by becoming a superhero too. *'Curt Connors / Lizard' (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Felicia Hardy / Black Cat' (Grey DeLisle) *'Flash Thompson' (Ben Diskin) *'Liz Allen / Screwball' (Natalie Lander) *'Randy Robertson' (Zeno Robinson) *'Robbie Robertson' (Ernie Hudson) *'Flint Marko / Sandman' (Travis Willingham) *'John Jameson / Man-Wolf' (Josh Keaton) New *'Alma Alvarado-Marko' (TBD) - Flint Marko's ex-wife and Keemia's mother. *'Mary Jane Watson' (TBD) - Peter's old friend from Midtown High. *'Jessica Drew' (TBD) - A special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. sent to overlook all Spider-Man related activity in New York. *'Eddie Brock' (Corey Feldman) - An old family friend of Peter. Both their parents worked together on a secret project before they died. *'George Stacy' (TBD) - Gwen's father and Captain of the NYPD. He is Raymond Warren's brother-in-law. *'Ganke Lee' (TBD) Villains This section is for characters who were willingly evil. Returning *'Norman Osborn / Green Goblin' (Josh Keaton) *'Raymond Warren / Jackal' (John DiMaggio) *'Spencer Smythe' (Ben Diskin) *'Alistair Smythe / Spider-Slayer' (Jason Spisak) *'Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus' (Scott Menville) *'Adrian Toomes / Vulture' (Alastair Duncan) *'Mac Gargan / Scorpion' (Jason Spisak) *'Hammerhead' (Jim Cummings) *'Keemia Alvarado-Marko / Sand Girl / Quicksand' (Sofia Carson) *'Kraven the Hunter' (Troy Baker) New *'Wilson Fisk' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - *'Aaron Davis / Prowler' (Khary Payton) - Miles' estranged uncle, who comes to New York to reconnect with his brother and nephew, but is secretly moonlighting as a highly armed, cat burglar named The Prowler. This puts him at odds with his nephew's alter ego. *'Gustav Fiers / The Gentleman' (David McCallum) - A limitlessly wealthy conspirator who has big plans for New York. His tactical skills are so great, he makes Osborn, Ock and Jackal look like ameuters. Plotlines *Peter working at the Daily Bugle, and his relationship to his boss, J. Jonah Jameson, as both Peter and Spidey. *Scorpion and Jackal's origins will be revealed. *Horizon High. Midtown High and Osborn Academy will be rebuilt, *The Superior Spider-Man story-line will be implemented in this season. Episodes Category:Enda McNabola's Ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Season 2 Category:Spider-Man